flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Raid Boss
A raid boss is a considerably strong pest that can be fought with the assistance of other players. Defeating a raid boss gives rewards which are the same for all participants regardless of how much damage was done. Furthermore, the person who found the raid boss will get an additional reward so long as they participate in fighting the raid boss. Raid bosses drop equipment gacha seeds. High level raid bosses have more seeds and a chance to drop forge spirits. Raid bosses found from normal stage 9-1 and beyond will give mid-level equipment gacha seeds while high-level equipment seeds can be gained from rare bosses. Event raid bosses usually drop event currency and have a chance to drop many other items. Encountering Raid Bosses Raid bosses sometimes appear upon clearing a subjugation. You will have the option to go after the raid boss immediately, leave it alone, or invite other players to attack it. Raid bosses will run away if not defeated within a limited time which is usually two hours, but a rare five minute raid boss may also appear. Raid Boss Screen From the home screen, pressing the big red button labeled レイドボス / "Raid Boss" will show you a list of currently sighted raid bosses. The example picture of a raid boss list will have some of its words explained below. # 応援要請 / Call for reinforcements: This button allows you to call one of either random players or just your friends to help defeat the raid boss. This option only appears for raid bosses you have personally found. # 討伐 / Subjugation: Click this button to fight the raid boss. # 撤退 / Retreat: This button deletes the boss from your list without anyone fighting it. # 参加者 / Participants: This buttons lets you see a list of all people who fought the raid boss. The player who found the raid boss is included even if s/he did not deal any damage to the raid boss. # 発見 / Finding: This means that you have found this raid boss. # 参加中 / Currently participating: This means you have already fought this raid boss. In other words, fighting it again does not earn you any more benefits unless you are intent on defeating it. # 戦友 / Comrade in Arms: This means that the person who found the raid boss was one of your comrades in arms. Chances are that they only revealed this raid boss to their friends. # Event: This raid boss is an event raid boss, so its dropped items may differ from an ordinary raid boss. # This panel shows the rewards that can be gained by defeating the boss. #* 発見者報酬 / Finder's Rewards: The left tab is your reward for encountering the boss, if applicable. #* 参加報酬 / Participant's Rewards: The right tab is the reward that everyone who attacks the boss receives. #* 確定 / Settlement mark: Guaranteed drops are marked with this text, while other items only have a chance to drop. #* The long button under this panel displays the full loot table and amount of each item dropped. Most raid bosses are very quickly defeated by players. To prevent frustration the game gives you a short window of time to attack a raid boss you can see in this screen even if it is dead. Fighting a Raid Boss Fighting a raid boss costs you raid points. Your raid points are shown as the red (available) or black (unavailable) orbs at the top of the main screen. You are given three options for how to attack the raid boss. From left to right, they are as follows: *弱攻撃 / Weak Attack : Spend one raid point to fight the raid boss at 1x attack power. *通常攻撃 / Ordinary Attack : Spend two raid points to fight the raid boss at 3x attack power. * 全力攻撃 / Full Power Attack : Spend three raid points to fight the raid boss at 5x attack power. Raid boss fights have a Skip button that allows you to fast-forward the combat. Should your team be defeated by the raid boss or you preemptively choose to call for reinforcements, you can choose to simultaneously send the Raid Boss to your friends and other random players or only to your friends. Descriptions List of Raid Bosses Some of the following info was gathered from the japanese wiki. Notes:Has Seeds and Has Too Many Seeds are rare raid bosses and they always drop the Extra Rewards. The raid boss from 11-5 is displayed as weak to Blunt type but is actually weak to Slash. Category:Gameplay